$\left(7x - 3\right)\left(-9x - 2\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 7x \cdot \left(-9x - 2\right) - 3 \cdot \left(-9x - 2\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -63x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -63x^2 + \left( -14x + 27x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -63x^2 + 13x + \left( -3 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -63x^2 + 13x + 6$